Rise of the Juggernaut
by MagnusXXN
Summary: Magic and mutants don't mix. As well Xander finds out.
1. Default Chapter

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 1  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

"Now why are we doing this again?" Xander asked Willow and Tara,  
they were all sitting in the girl's dorm. The witches were creating  
a magic circle with some sort of special powder.  
  
"You're the one that keeps going on and on about not having some  
super powers. Well here we are." Willow explained as she checked and  
rechecked her notes to make sure everything was one track.  
  
"Th..the test you took at the local hospital said you have a dormant  
X gene." Tara stuttered.  
  
"But that's the thing, so what? It's dormant hence no freaky powers  
like we keep hearing about." The dark-haired teen grumbled not  
wanting any part of their magic; it never seemed to go right for  
him.  
  
"And if you hadn't dragged me there I wouldn't have had the test at  
all. And you wouldn't have had to whammy those doctors' minds into  
forgetting about me."  
  
Which is what Willow had to do. Seems the doctors were under orders  
to report newly found mutants or anyone that carried the X gene.  
"Would you stop fussing? Nothing is going to go wrong." Famous last  
words.  
  
Tara nodded towards Xander in agreement. She had gone over the  
spell, as many times as her red-haired girlfriend and found nothing  
that would be a problem.  
  
"But we don't even know what sort of power it's going to be. I could  
start blasting flames out of my mouth or turn into a giant spider  
for all you know." Which didn't worry Xander all too much, what  
worried him was that something might happen and his friends would  
get hurt.  
  
"It could be dangerous." This warned a stern look from  
Willow. "Mutants aren't monsters Xander. They're just people with  
powers like witches or slayers." She explained to him. "They're just  
another form of human. And besides you've got the gene already.  
You'll be no more dangerous then you ever were."  
  
That really irked him. Her blind faith that nothing could go wrong  
with magic upset him greatly. He'd seen mutants on the news that  
shot fire from their hands and threw tanks with the wave of their  
arms.  
  
He very well could be dangerous and not mean too, but one thing  
Xander Harris had learned over the years was that you couldn't argue  
with Willow when she was wearing her resolve face.  
  
"And Buffy is ok with this?" He tried one last effort to get out of  
this. For all his whining and bitching about being the 'normal' guy  
of the group he didn't want his genes to be enhanced with magic.  
Call him crazy but that just sounded wrong on so many levels.  
  
"Yes Xan for the last time. I've checked with everyone. Even Riley  
was ok with it; he even asked to watch."  
  
The soldier had asked. Even tried to get Willow to take a few lab  
guys to watch but she refused and made sure he understood she didn't  
want the army to get any notice of this. It only took five minutes  
of arguing and a few shots of her resolve face before he agreed.  
  
"Ok, we're ready." Tara gave Xander a reassuring smile before she  
and Willow began to chant. After a few moments a red haze spread  
from the circle and engulfed the teen.  
  
It spun around in a whirlwind like cone and he was picked up almost  
three feet into the air. The witches finished chanting, and watched  
in awe as the haze started to seep into his body, everything was  
going as plan. That is until Xander started screaming.  
  
"It burns! It burns!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Tara and  
Willow scrambled into action trying to figure out a way to stop it,  
but it was too late. Xander passed out soon after from the pain  
being more then he could handle.  
  
"Tara, what can we do?" The red-haired girl begged, tears running  
down her face. She hadn't meant for this to happen, there wasn't  
supposed to be any pain for him.  
  
"I..I don't know." Tara was too frightened to do anything other then  
stare as Xander's body started to change.  
  
"God." Willow whispered in shock at what came next. Long slashes  
started to appear all over his body; blood was pouring from the  
wounds so fast the floor was soon covered in it.  
  
"Willow, try...I....I don't know what to do." She had backed away  
from him not wanting to be covered in his life's blood. Soon  
something else began to happen. Xander's body began to grow. He grew  
taller, freakishly so. And he grew thicker as well. His arms and  
legs tore through the clothing covering him.  
  
Huge muscles soon covered his body, which couldn't be any less then  
ten feet tall now. The red haze started to dissipate and with a loud  
crash he hit the ground. The weight of his body surprisingly cracked  
the ground and there was a slight tremor.  
  
"Is..is it over? Is he dead?" Tara cried out scared out of her wits.  
There was no way anyone could have survived that much blood lost.  
Willow ever so slowly crawled over to him and checked his pulse. It  
was there and very steady.  
  
"He's alive!" She was shouting not believing her own words. "Call  
Giles and Buffy, we're going to need help moving him to 'The Magic  
Box'." The blond Wiccan ran off to make the call.  
  
Which left Willow there clinging to her prone friend. "Oh Xander,  
I'm so sorry." She laid her head against his large chest and started  
to sob. A few minutes later Tara was back.  
  
"Th..they'll be here in a few minutes." She stuttered out more to  
herself then to Willow. 


	2. part 2

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 2  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

It took all of Giles, Riley, and Buffy's strength to drag Xander to  
Riley's pick up truck. The tires almost busted under his new weight.  
But after almost two hours of carrying and driving they got him to  
Giles's store where Anya was waiting.  
  
"What the hell have you done to my boyfriend?!? He looks like a baby  
giant!" Anya ranted out for all to hear. "We told you we were going  
to activate his dormant X gene." Willow answered back crossly having  
no time for one of Anya's little tantrums.  
  
"So? I'm pretty sure he wasn't supposed to turn into a damn  
juggernaut!" The ex-demon shouted back not willing to let Willow off  
the hook.  
  
"We don't know this isn't part of his mutation. I didn't really know  
what mutation change he would have." She admitted with a shrug.  
  
"You didn't know? And you did it anyway? Are you stupid or  
something? What right did you have to do this to my Xander, you  
bitch!" Anya screamed.  
  
"Ladies! This isn't helping. So stop this damn fighting right now.  
We have to figure out what went wrong and fix it." Giles told them  
both sternly. He then went into the back and got a blanket to drape  
over Xander's body, his clothing was shredded and bloody and barely  
covered him now.  
  
"He's coming too." Riley informed them. All eyes went to the giant  
teen's body as he began to stir.  
  
Xander's chest was bare and the new muscles now covering him made  
him seem extremely impressive. "Wh...where am I? Willow, Tara what  
happened?" His voice was much deeper as well.  
  
"Your mutation was just," Willow tried to find the words, "not as  
expected" She finally finished. She gestured to his larger form. For  
the first time he looked at himself.  
  
"Son of a bitch! This is not part of the plan." He slowly on shaky  
legs got to his feet. He clearly towered over everyone.  
  
"My word."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I'll second that wow."  
  
"That's just amazing." Riley finally followed up the others. He had  
been quiet for a moment just staring in awe of his friend.  
  
"Hey, do you think his penis has grown too? Because that would sorta  
make up for Willow breaking my boyfriend." Anya looked at Xander  
with a not so coy smile.  
  
"Anya! This is not the time." Giles told her and tried to forget the  
image that had popped into his head. Xander took a few steps and  
tried to sit down in one of the wooden chairs then stopped himself.  
After all there was little chance the wood would have held him up.  
  
"What am I going to do now? I can't show up to work like this." The  
juggernaut exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe Willow could turn him back?" Buffy stated.  
  
"I don't think I can." Willow stopped that line of thought  
quickly. "This is his mutation. I can't take it away anymore then I  
could take away the fact that you're the slayer." Riley told Buffy  
he had to check in at HQ and headed out.  
  
Xander wanted to be alone and went into the storeroom in the back.  
He clutched the blanked around his waist not wanting to give  
everyone a show.  
  
After standing a moment in the doorway to the storeroom he realized  
that it was smaller then the front door and wouldn't be large enough  
for him to enter with ease.  
  
Anger ran through him like wildfire and he lashed out in anger. The  
door and a lot of the wall were demolished with scary ease. He  
didn't even spare a look at his friends.  
  
"I guess super strength was a part of it too." Willow mumbled. Giles  
swore ad started to clean his glasses and Buffy was looking at the  
wall strangely.  
  
"How much stronger do you think he is?" She asked.  
  
"I...I guess there's no way to tell unless we get him to lift  
something heavy." She answered before anyone else.  
  
"How much stronger could he be? Demon strong? Slayer strong? Or even  
more?" Something was going through the young slayer's mind.  
"I guess we have to ask him to try it out, but do ask him not to  
smash anymore of my store." The watcher kept on cleaning his  
glasses.  
  
"But I wanted to check his growth." Anya whined.  
  
"Shut up! This is neither the time nor the place to go into that."  
Willow barked at her.  
  
"But its alright to see if he's stronger then Buffy?" Anya yelled  
back.  
  
"Yes! This could be important." Yeah, maybe Xander would be that  
little extra push they needed to defeat Adam.  
  
"What I want him is important too! Its not my fault you don't like  
men anymore, but I'm betting Buffy is wondering about it too!"  
  
Buffy's face turned as red as Willow's hair. "Just drop it, ok?"  
Tara told the lustful ex-demon, but no one missed the fact that she  
was blushing along with Buffy.  
  
Everyone but Giles went into the storeroom and asked Xander to try  
out his new strength. He then followed them outside making sure not  
to break down Giles' front door. Once outside Buffy walked over to a  
car and started to push it with all her strength.  
  
The Honda moved slowly but in no less then a minute she had pushed  
it about twenty feet. "Ok, now you try." She stepped out of the way.  
Still holding the blanket against his waist he walked over and with  
one hand pushed the car easily the same distance as Buffy did in  
seconds.  
  
Intrigued Xander went a step further, and with one hand picked the  
car up clear into the air above his towering form. Then he tossed it  
down the street like it was an empty coke can.  
  
"That's strong." Tara said what everyone was thinking.  
  
"What else can he do?" Buffy asked. "Can he take a hit?" She walked  
over and punched Xander in the arm with all her might. "Ohhh!" She  
clamped her good hand over the one she just broke. It was like  
punching a stonewall, and he didn't even flinch.  
  
"Didn't hurt a bit." The juggernaut told them as they all went back  
into the store so she could wrap her hand up. "But could someone  
please get me some clothes."  
  
Since there was no way Xander could drive to his apartment or even  
walked there without someone noticing the ten foot tall man he  
decided to sleep in the storeroom for the night. Which didn't please  
Anya one bit. Willow and Tara went home and Riley came and picked up  
Buffy.  
  
As for clothing Giles told him he'd have to custom order something  
to fit him now, and that Buffy had a few ideas on what it should  
look like.


	3. part 3

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 3  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

The next day Xander had to make a toga out of one of Giles' bed  
sheets so that he wouldn't be half-naked the whole day. The toga  
made him look even more impressive, like some ancient Greek god come  
to life. All he was missing was a golden crown around his head.  
  
"You hungry? I've picked up a few chicken sandwiches for you." The  
watcher told his young friend softly. He felt somewhat guilty  
himself. After all he did back up Willow in her idea of using magic  
to bring out Xander's dormant abilities. He had been thinking how  
much easier it would be with a mutant helping in the slaying that  
he'd forgotten about the fact that it was Xander's life they were  
messing with.  
  
"No thanks G-man. I'm not hungry." And he wasn't, which was odd he  
thought. Most mornings he'd wake up and eat three bowls full of  
cereal and then top it off with pancakes. But for some reason he  
just didn't seem to want anything.  
  
"That's alright, they're on the front table if you change your  
mind." Giles didn't want to push him into eating if he didn't want  
to. Guilt was really getting the better of him now. Because no  
matter how he might fight with Xander he still thought of him as a  
son.  
  
And it sickened him to know he had helped do this to him. He'd even  
decided to pay for the clothing Xander would need out of his own  
pocket. "Buffy is going to be over in a few minutes to call about a  
change of clothes for you. I know wearing a bedspread can't be all  
that comfortable."  
  
"Its alright Giles, sorta getting used to it." He looked down at  
himself. The wonder still hadn't worn off for him, and he was  
massive.  
  
No fat at all either. Just ten foot tall and pure muscle. Not that  
it mattered. Its not like he could walk outside and show off; Sunny  
Dale might turn a blind eye to vampires and demons but those few  
mutants that were ousted were shunned like garbage.  
  
The front door bell rang and in walked Buffy with Riley on her heels  
arguing. "I still can't see why I shouldn't ask Willow to try this  
spell out on me." Riley whined in a manly way.  
  
"It's too dangerous. For one you don't have an X gene, and for  
another you've seen what it's done to Xander." She gave him a  
withering look but he ignored it.  
  
"Exactly, look at Xander. He's stronger then he's ever been in his  
whole life. Hell, he's stronger then you. I'd put money on it that  
he could smash a tank all on his own." The soldier argued.  
  
"And you want that sort of power? Is that it?" She stared daggers at  
her boyfriend. He just ignored her and turned to the newly made  
juggernaut.  
  
"So Xan, nice toga. Very Roman of you." He teased his friend good-  
naturedly.  
  
"Ya, that's what I was going for." Xander gave a mock Roman salute  
by thumping his right fist against his chest.  
  
"He said Roman not gorilla." The slayer smiled at him.  
"So G-man, you and Buffy got any ideas on what his costume will look  
like?" Riley asked with a sly smile using his friend's nickname for  
the older man.  
  
"I've told Xander this a hundred times and now I'm telling you.  
Don't call me that." He answered the soldier with a scowl.  
  
"What do you mean costume? Can't I get like giant-sized neon t-  
shirts and really baggy pants?" He asked with a pout.  
  
"Oh no. I'm in charge of picking it out and there's no way your  
choosing something like that." Buffy told him with a playful laugh.  
  
"Besides. The only place we can order this from doesn't do everyday  
clothes. Its more...selective." She said with a blush looking at  
Giles hotly wanting him to answer any further questions.  
  
"What's with the red face Buff? Just where are you ordering my  
suit?" He asked worriedly not liking how Buffy kept on blushing  
deeper and deeper, or how Giles couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"The only place I could find that could do this sort of job was  
a..." He grumbled out.  
  
"Sorry Giles. Didn't hear you. What was that?" Xander walked to the  
counter and purposely towered over Giles.  
  
"A sex shop." Giles said, as he looked away not wanting to dwell on  
it.  
  
"A what?!? What exactly is this suit going to look like? There's no  
way I'm wearing spandex or anything like that." The giant of a man  
told them outraged.  
  
"Calm down Xander. It's the only place we could find that would do  
the work Buffy asked for. And it's not spandex. She asked for  
leather." The watcher said, trying to shift blame to someone else.  
  
"Buff? What'd you tell them to make?" He asked stunned.  
  
"Don't get upset. After Giles got your measurements last night  
before you went to sleep I phoned them with a few ideas on what it'd  
look like." He hadn't missed that fact that they'd still not  
answered him.  
  
"Stop beating around the bush and spill." He turned to her and  
leaned over and made it even clearer that she was a shrimp next to  
him. The slayer wasn't usually so easily intimidated, but you would  
too if a walking mountain was standing above you.  
  
"Huge black combat boots like size fifty or something, leather  
pants, a very cool looking leather shirt. Which sorta looks like old-  
fashioned armor from the dark ages. And a helmet."  
  
Yeah, she thought that about summed it up. It was supposed to make  
him look even more frightening for any vamps or demons they might  
cross when he came patrolling with her.  
  
That and the fact that all that leather would make him look very  
yummy, but she was keeping that to herself. A girl could think about  
her oldest and best male friend if she wanted. Besides she had a  
boyfriend.  
  
"That's all? The way you two kept looking I thought you'd gotten me  
a collar and leash or something." He couldn't help but shudder at  
that and be glad that Anya wasn't here to have heard it. No need to  
give her more ideas.  
  
So Buffy went and called the shop and gave them the address where  
they would drop it off. But it was taking longer then she first  
suspected. They couldn't seem to find the helmet she had first  
wanted.  
  
It was the one that looked like a knight's helmet. But they did  
have a large one that would cover his whole face. It would be  
extremely large and would buckle to the leather chest plate for  
support.  
  
"That should be alright," She told them, "he won't have any problems  
with it being to heavy." Once that was finished she gave them  
Giles's credit card number and hung up.  
  
"It'll take a few hours, but it should be here before the night's  
over. So Riley you wanted to ask Xander something?" The slayer put  
her boyfriend on the spot.  
  
"Umm, ya. I've set up a test in the Eastwood junkyard. Just  
something to pinpoint just how much stronger you are."  
  
"What tossing a car wasn't enough?" He couldn't think of a good  
reason to be angry but he was enjoying watching the hardened  
military man squirm under his scowl. What could he say, there's a  
sadistic streak deeply embedded in him.  
  
"Stop teasing him." Buffy playfully slapped his massive arm with her  
good hand, the other was almost fully healed but still not up for  
smacking anything. "You know your on the edge of your seat in  
wonder, so don't even front."  
  
And with that Xander waved bye to Giles and piled into the back of  
Riley's four wheel drive and they were on their way.


	4. part 4

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 4  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

Once there you could tell that Riley had gone to a lot of trouble to  
set this up. There were cars set into piles in a straight line  
welded together so that when he lifted them they wouldn't fall to  
pieces. In all there were four piles.  
  
"Each pile is five tons each. If you can lift the first pile place  
it on the second and try your luck, but don't over do it. There's no  
need to get hurt by showing off." Safety was the key thing in  
Riley's mind since there weren't any medics around to help if the  
cars were too much for him and he dropped them on himself.  
  
"Sure, no horseplay with the rusty death traps." His body might have  
changed but his humor was still going strong. He walked over and  
with great ease lifted the first pile. Then tossed it onto of the  
second one.  
  
"I said no showing off man. That means no tossing anything that  
weighs TONS, alright!?!" Riley might have been enjoying the cool  
acts of superhuman strength but it was still dangerous.  
  
"Spoil my fun." He threw the soldier a crooked grin as he went to  
the second pile. Like the first it wasn't difficult for him to lift  
in the least. Neither did the third or fourth.  
  
"Twenty tons, twenty tons! It boggles the mind. Superman better  
watch out." The juggernaut couldn't help but blush somewhat under  
the praise. That's what happened when you went years without getting  
any praise from the people you called parents. If you could even  
call his parents by that name.  
  
"Come on you have to be excited. Your like the strongest person on  
earth!" The Ohio born boy wasn't good at keeping the awe out of his  
voice and it only made Xander more embarrassed.  
  
"We don't know that. There could be mutants out there that can do  
more then twenty tons." They were now driving back to 'The Magic  
box' as fast as they could so no one would spot Xander.  
  
"You could do more then twenty tons, the only reason you had to stop  
was because you ran out of cars." People were doing their best to  
ignore the giant man in the back of the tiny pickup truck as they  
parked and made there way into Giles' shop.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Buffy asked looking extremely bored and casting  
hateful looks at Anya, who by the looks of it was in another one of  
her 'money is wonderful' rants.  
  
"He's a freaking god!" Riley was acting like a kid who'd gotten a  
new toy for his birthday.  
  
"Well I could have told you that. The things he can do with his  
tongue..." All there did their best to pretend they hadn't heard  
Anya speak.  
  
"Really? How much did he lift? Two thousand pounds? More?" Giles  
asked. After all it was recorded that the strongest slayer in  
history could lift well over two thousand and fifty pounds. No one  
else human or demon had been able to do more.  
  
"Twenty tons, easy." There was no mistaking the pride Riley had for  
his friend in that moment. The others just sat there with their  
mouths wide open.  
  
"Are...are you sure?" Giles had dropped the mummy's hand he had been  
trying to stuff into a handling bag and went over to get a better  
look at Xander.  
  
"It was the coolest thing I've ever seen. He didn't even break a  
sweat." The giant teen was doing his best to hide behind one of  
Giles's book selves but it was like hiding a TV behind a thimble.  
"My word." The watcher couldn't help but examine Xander closely from  
head to toe.  
  
"It was nothing." He tried to shrug it off, having all his friends  
fawning over how strong he was, was flattering to no end. And since  
he wasn't used to it, it very embarrassing.  
"No undressing my boyfriend with your eyes farm boy." Anya accused  
Riley.  
  
"What? I was not! I just had this image in my head of Xander in a US  
uniform. He wouldn't need any weapons the bad guys would just turn  
and run on sight." The soldier said his eyes shooting daggers at the  
ex-demoness.  
  
"Whatever you say. You and Angel are a lot alike, Buffy seems to  
like the flowery fellows."  
  
"An! That's enough." Xander's deep voice boomed throughout the shop.  
All eyes turned to him. "There's no need to pick on Riley." Ohio  
perked up at being defended.  
  
"I see your not standing up for Angel." Anya pointed out.  
  
"Deadboy? With the hair gel and those shirts of his? How could I in  
good sense tell anyone he didn't look flowery?" He joked playfully.  
  
"Could we stop going on about the fact that my ex looked like a  
cross dresser?" Everyone turned from Xander and looked at her in  
surprise. "Oh come on, he was prettier then I was."  
  
Even Giles had to laugh at that one. "Oh Xan! The suit came in  
sooner then I thought. It's in the back." Buffy told him.  
  
"Neat." With that very Oz like phrase he went into the back to check  
it out. It wasn't at all like he expected. The helmet for one was  
huge and covered his whole face with only two eyes holes and one for  
his mouth. The rest was covered. Unknown to him Anya had followed  
him into the back.  
  
He was only made aware of her presence when she reached around and  
started groping him.  
  
"WOW. You are a big fellow." Her eyes had already darkened with  
lust.  
  
"Come on An, they'll be waiting for us." He argued but didn't stop  
her from undoing his toga. It only took moments under her steady  
hands to bring 'him' to life. And boy was that a sight.  
  
"I..." For once Anya seemed completely speechless. "I want to break  
up."  
  
Took a minute before those words fully sank in. "What! Why?" After  
all they had been doing great as a couple. Romance and sex. It's the  
American dream, and there shouldn't have been any reason for her to  
want to break up.  
  
"Well look at it!" She gestured to his manhood. "That would split me  
in two! There's no humanly possible way we could have sex. Without  
that what do we have? Movies? Its not like you could take me out to  
fancy restaurants."  
  
"An." But she cut him off. "I think we should see other people, or I  
should. Its not like you can anymore." She wasn't even trying to be  
cruel just logical. Selfish, egocentric, and spoiled but she did  
have many good points.  
  
And with a pat on the shoulder she left him and went back to work.  
He just stood there for almost half an hour running the whole thing  
through his mind over and over. Until that is someone knocked on the  
door.  
  
"You ok in there? Does it not fit right? Because we can send it back  
if it's faulty." Giles' voice brought him out of his stupor and he  
went and changed into the suit. Once he was dressed he had a little  
difficultly locking the four clasps on the helmet in place, but he  
finally got it and walked into the main room.  
  
Tara and Willow had gotten there sometime during his time in the  
backroom and were standing with the others. Anya wasn't there. So  
there he was standing ten foot tall and covered in black leather  
with a kick ass helmet on his head. The muscles covering his body  
were being shown off nicely.  
  
Outward he looked like he was ready to take on the whole world, but  
inward he was just happy to be wearing real cloths again. "So, how  
do I look?" The whole room was eerily quiet all of a sudden.  
  
"Not at all flowery in those pants." Laughter broke the silence.  
They couldn't see it but Xander's grin was huge, but because of the  
awkward sized hole that was no bigger then a human fist all they see  
was what looked like him baring his teeth.  
  
"So now that I'm all dressed up where do I go?"  
  
"Well how bout a quick patrol. Then we can go looking for Adam. Wait  
until he gets a look at you, bet he'll piss his robotic pants." As  
always Buffy was gung ho about getting into a fight, Riley grabbed  
his tazzer gun and Xander just followed their lead.


	5. part 5

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 5  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

The patrol was pretty much a bust. Anytime they came across a vamp  
or demon they gave Xander one look and turned tail. Buffy did catch  
up with a pair of newbies and dispatched them quickly. Riley got one  
a few minutes later, but the juggernaut couldn't get near them  
without scaring them away.  
  
That's not to say he didn't get one. After the breakup with Anya and  
everything else that had happened in the last few days he was raging  
for a fight. So the first demon he saw he broke into a dead run  
after him before it got the chance to flee.  
  
"Your mine stinky." He shouted at the frightened slime demon through  
gritted teeth. The creature was too surprised to even think about  
retreating.  
  
Xander hit him in full run like a football player. The small demon  
flew threw the air like he'd been shot out of a cannon straight into  
a stone tomb thirty feet away. The small creature's body was hit so  
hard that it knocked down the outer wall.  
  
Riley inspected the body. "Shit, you damn near vaporized it." He  
lifted its arms and poked its still chest. There was no mistaking  
how very dead it was. "You pretty much broke every bone in its  
body." He would have toyed with it some more but its stink was  
starting to get to him.  
  
"These things are disgusting." He walked away from it and joined  
back up with Xander and Buffy who were talking about heading to the  
caves were they'd seen Adam last.  
  
"Remind me never to play football with you." The Ohio born soldier  
joked. Before they could go over any plans for attacking the cyborg  
demon Riley's radio went off.  
  
#Pinned down....can't....need.....help.# The transmission was pretty  
poor but it was clear that some commandos were in need of help.  
  
"Where's it coming from?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's coming from the north side of the cemetery. Come on." He broke  
off and started running towards his fellow soldier's battle zone.  
Neither Buffy nor Xander argued.  
  
In about two minutes they had made it across the graveyard and were  
standing off the side of the battlefield. There were six commandos  
penned down by four vampires and three feral demons. There were  
another two commandos lying dead behind their former friends.  
  
"Shit." Riley cursed as he jumped into the fray and started blasting  
away at the demons that until then didn't realize they were there.  
Buffy shifted her grip on the stake in her hand then followed suit.  
Xander held back for a moment but only for a moment before he too  
joined them.  
  
The vampires were to busy fighting the soldiers and slayer to notice  
him, but all three feral demons did and attacked without a moments  
thought.  
  
They were faster then he was but nowhere near as strong. He landed  
one solid kick to the nearest demon's chest and it collapsed on  
itself. The second landed numerous hits that seemed to hurt him more  
then his attacker; that is until Xander grabbed him by the head and  
crushed it within his powerful hands.  
  
"You want to test your luck?" He taunted the last feral demon. The  
warrior demons might not have been known for their brains but they  
knew when they were beat. Like many demons before him he turned and  
ran.  
  
The soldiers had killed off the last vampires with little injury  
after Riley and Buffy joined in. They were ready to start thanking  
their lucky stars until their eyes fell on Xander.  
"Sweet Jesus, what the hell is it?" One of the men yelled pointing  
his weapon at the massive dark figure standing a few feet away. The  
others did the same.  
  
"Stand down!" Riley ordered.  
  
"But sir, its a hostile!" One argued the rest never taking their  
eyes or guns off Xander.  
  
"I told you to stand down solider!" The slayers boyfriend said  
starting to loose his calm with the younger man.  
  
"Yes, sir." He told him with a hard look in his eyes. He and the  
other men slowly lowered their weapons. Buffy had made her way to  
Xander once the stunners were pointed in other directions.  
  
"You want to head out? Or maybe you could explain some stuff to  
them?"  
  
"I don't think they'd be very thrilled if I stayed." There was  
sorrow in his voice and if she could have seen his face underneath  
that massive helmet she was sure the pain would be clearly  
showing. "Look at them Buff. They're looking at me like I'm.... a  
monster...a thing."  
  
The slayer turned and had to agree. All present besides Riley were  
casting angry and hateful looks towards her large friend. "I'm just  
going to go."  
  
"No! Don't let them win Xan. They...just have to get to know you,  
that's all." She tried her best to make her friend feel better. But  
this seemed to be turning out just like when Angel had shown up. All  
the soldiers were ready to stake him on sight without even knowing  
what the bottom line was.  
  
"Its ok Buff. I guess I'm just going to have to get used to it." And  
with that our leather clad juggernaut turned and walked away into  
the night. He didn't even cast a second look behind him. But he  
could hear Buffy and Riley ripping into the soldiers for their  
actions. He just couldn't hear any of them apologizing.


	6. part 6

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 6  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

There aren't many places a man such as Xander could walk freely so  
he just went back to Giles' shop just in time to find Anya busy  
making out with Spike. But the blond vampire's fun was soon cut  
short when he was picked up from behind and thrown almost four feet  
into the air and he turned faced a very angry young man.  
  
"Gah! Wh..who the 'ell are you?" Of course he didn't recognize him  
and no one was really going to call the vampire up and inform him  
about Xander's new look on life.  
  
"Come on fangless I'm hurt. It's me the 'bricklayer', remember  
calling me that?" The juggernaut was enjoying this more then he  
should have, but how should he feel? His ex is already making out  
with another guy less then a few hours after their break up?  
"Harris? What in the name 'o hell happened to you?" Spike said shock  
clear in his voice.  
  
"Xander! You put him down this instant. We were just about to have  
sex and I don't want him bruised." His grip only tightened around  
the small master vampires torso.  
  
"Gah," Spike coughed, "she said you two have broken up." He  
whispered. Vampires might not have to breathe to talk but having  
your ribcage crushed sorta makes it hard.  
  
"I said put him down! After all I need someone who can please me."  
"Jesus An, are you trying to get him to pound me into vampire  
paste?" He yelled out. "Why the blood hell didn't someone clue me in  
to the fact that Harris had turned into the sodding green giant?"  
Spike thought absently.  
  
"What Anya? Couldn't wait a fucking week before trying to shack up  
with the walking dead?" He growled out never taking his eyes off  
Spikes, who's eyes, by the way, were bulging out of his head.  
"Look mate, if you want the bird have her. You've got my blessing,  
just keep me out of this."  
  
"Look what you've done now Harris! Now that you can't have sex  
anymore you want to deprive me of it too?" Riley, Buffy, Willow, and  
Tara all caught the last part of that when they entered the magic  
shop.  
  
It's hard to say what was more shocking. The fact that it looked  
like Xander was about to smash Spike with his bare hands or what  
Anya had just said.  
  
"What mate? Can't get it up anymore?" Spike taunted absently but was  
reminded by the sound of his ribs breaking where he was. "I  
mean....it's like this.....Slayer would you get your boy offa me?"  
He begged.  
  
"Oh no. He's still works as well as he ever did. Its just that he  
was hung like a horse before but now he's the size of a baby  
elephant." She summed it up. Tact really wasn't Anya's strong point.  
The slayer and the Wiccans couldn't help but blush scarlet at the  
thought, and Spike had an odd glint in his eyes. "Really? Then  
what's the problem?"  
  
"Enough!" Xander's voice shook the whole shop. "Could we change the  
subject? Oh I know let's talk about how I pulled Spike's arms and  
legs off and beat him with them; sound like fun? Thought so." He  
reached over and grabbed Spike's left and right arm with his hands  
and held him spread eagle style in the air.  
  
"Lets NOT talk about pulling any of my body parts off of me. Slayer  
would you control him, please?!?" The English undead was outright  
begging now. He hadn't been this scared in decades.  
  
"Come on Xan, you've scared him enough." Buffy told him but she  
didn't seem too worried about Spike.  
  
"Besides your new suit would get all bloody." Tara told him,  
everyone even Spike turned to her with odd looks. "Well it would!  
And its not like we can get it dry cleaned."  
  
Getting himself under control Xander dropped Spike to the floor with  
a shrug. At once he was heading for the front door mattering  
something like, "...never thought I'd be saved by dry cleaning bills."  
Then he was gone.  
  
"Now could someone tell me why Xander was about to crush Spike into  
a bleached basketball?" The blond slayer asked perturbed.  
"She was kissing me." Was all Spike would say.  
"Why? Anya, why would you cheat on him like that?" Willow asked  
hotly.  
  
"I wasn't cheating! We broke up." The ex-demoness stated plainly.  
"What for?" Tara didn't understand that. As far as she was concerned  
Xander was a sweetie.  
  
"Come on you all know." Anya accused, but no one seemed to know what  
she was talking about.  
  
"Don't play dumb. He's a freak now. Just look at him." She pointing  
in the direction Xander had gone. "He can't even walk into a low  
level ceiling without having to bend down." Everyone looked  
outraged. "He's not like us anymore. He can't go home. He'll have to  
hide in the backroom whenever someone comes in here. He can't get a  
job or even go out to eat." She was relentless. "So he's super  
strong now, woo hoo. He's still a big mutie freak and I'm not dating  
that."  
  
"Hell, I don't even want him in the shop. I should put up a sign  
tomorrow, 'No muties allowed.' " She said absently.  
  
"God, could you be anymore of a raciest bitch?" Willow exploded.  
  
"I'm just saying what you're all thinking! He's like a circus geek  
now, its all well and good to see them at the freak show where you  
can point and laugh, but you don't want to see one walking down the  
street like they're normal people."  
  
She might have continued her self-righteous neo-nazi speech, but  
Tara's fist in her face stopped it right quick.  
"Ju...just shut up! Yo..you soulless bitch!" She was so angry that  
Tara couldn't help that the stutter worse then normal.  
  
"Yeah, stick up for him. Like you're normal either. You're just some  
stuttering podunk lesbo." Anya screeched as she held her now  
bleeding lip.  
  
"Get out." There was no mistaking the steel in Buffy's voice. "Walk  
out of here right now before your unable to walk." She and Willow  
were shaking with rage. Tara had walked into the backroom and over  
to Xander and engulfed him in a hug. Her arms had no chance of  
reaching all the way around him but neither cared. Even Riley was  
pissed off, that he'd gotten so angry his face had turned stark  
raving red.  
  
So without another word Anya left. No one said anything for a long  
time. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Xander's  
helmet being unclasped and sat on the counter next to him. Once his  
face was visible everyone could see the tears running down his face.  
  
"Shhh, Xander. Don't cry. Sh... she's just a heartless tramp. What  
she said doesn't matter." Tara told him but her voice was strained.  
She was having a hard time not braking down into tears herself.  
Willow and Buffy were having the same problems.


	7. part 7

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 7  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

The next days were strained for everyone. After the gang told Giles  
what happened he fired Anya on the spot. But it didn't make  
everything ok again. There was a tension in the air and everyone  
could feel it. Buffy and Willow were gloomy more often then not.  
Tara had reverted to her shy quiet self, it was like she had never  
came out of her shell. Even Riley was short tempered with his  
troops.  
  
The worst was that Xander didn't come out of the backroom in days.  
Not to eat or for a bath and whenever someone knocked or asked to  
talk with him he told them to go away. That's why Giles had called  
them all together for a meeting.  
  
"I don't know what to do. He hasn't eaten in almost a week." Giles  
was distraught. His hair was unkempt and he looked like he had aged  
a decade in a week.  
  
"He'll come out when he's ready." Willow didn't even believe her own  
words.  
  
"Maybe we should make him come out? It's not healthy to stay in  
there all the time." Buffy looked almost as bad as Giles.  
"Sh... should we bust down the door? Make him come out." Tara's soft  
voice rang through everyone's minds. That was the most she'd said in  
days.  
  
Everyone nodded at the idea. "Alright then. Let's go." Without  
another word Riley stood up from his seat next to Buffy and marched  
right up to the storeroom door and kicked it in.  
  
The noise didn't seem to bring Xander out of his thoughts. In fact  
he was sitting in the same place he had been since he closed the  
door. "Xa...Xander? Are you alright?"  
  
Only silence greeted them. "Xander, please say something." Willow's  
words came out trembling. Maybe he's dead? Those words echoed  
through everyone's minds but they were all too afraid to voice it.  
Giles walked over to the young juggernaut and touched his  
shoulder. "Son? Say something. You're scaring everyone." Your  
scaring me, Giles thought to himself.  
  
"I'm alright. I've....just been thinking." His voice was even more  
gruff then normal, or normal for him now.  
  
"Eat something. You'll feel better." Riley sounded calmer then he  
had been in days. Fear that maybe his friend was sitting behind that  
damned storeroom door dead for the last week weighed heavily on him.  
But just seeing him there alive made him feel somewhat better.  
  
"That's alright. I'm not hungry." Tara made her way over and stood  
next to Giles who hadn't taken his hand off the young man's shoulder  
yet.  
  
"You haven't eaten in days, son. You have to be hungry." His words  
were soft but strong. He wasn't going to leave until he was sure  
Xander had at least drank some water.  
  
"I don't need it. I haven't been hungry since I changed. I guess I  
don't need it anymore." His words didn't put anyone at ease. Quiet  
the opposite; he hadn't eaten anything for longer then they all  
thought.  
  
For the first time since they kicked in his door he looked up at his  
friends. He could see the worry plain on their faces. "It's alright  
guys I really don't need to eat. Or sleep or even breath."  
  
"Don't talk like that, please. You don't want to die." The slayer  
sounded sickly, small. Xander's heart fell at her words. It was his  
fault his friends were all so scared for him.  
  
"It's alright, Buff. I don't want to die. I just don't need to eat  
or sleep. I even held my breath to see how long I could. I held it  
for almost four hours before I got bored."  
  
Their faces changed from worry to shock. "Really? Yo....your not  
just saying that?" Tara sounded hopeful. More hopeful then she'd  
allowed herself to be in days.  
  
Xander finally stood up; they were all still amazed at how he could  
tower over them so easily. He bent over and picked Tara up and  
hugged her. "I'm not just saying it. I'm alright really." He gave  
her and the others a warm smile, not that it reached his eyes.  
Tara could cry she was so happy. She smacked his shoulder softly.  
  
"You had us all so worried." He saw the truth on everyone's faces,  
they all had been worried. That made him feel better, a little. In  
one swift move he grabbed everyone in his arms and picked them up in  
a hug.  
  
They all laughed at his actions. Even Riley and Giles who weren't  
used to someone picking them all up in a big group hug.  
"Alright now you big lug, put us down." Buffy sounded a lot more  
cheerful. With a soft laugh he did as she asked.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight? I'm up for a patrol." He might  
not be able to eat or sleep to make them feel better but he could  
leave the shop for a few hours.  
  
"I could get into that." Buffy smiled so brightly it could light up  
a room.  
  
"Cool. So who's coming? Riley? Willow, Tara?" They all shook their  
heads in agreement. "Giles you up for it?"  
  
"No, you all go ahead. I'll be waiting here doing paperwork. And  
there will be takeout waiting on you Xander. You might not need to  
eat but humor me on this, ok?" The young mutant told him he would.  
Then they were all off heading to the nearest graveyard to scare up  
some baddies.


	8. part 8

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 8

Rise of the Juggernaut

The next few days were much happier ones then the last. Buffy and  
Willow had gone back to there perky selves. Tara was talking  
everyone's ears off again, if anyone could believe that. Riley had  
even stopped fighting with all his men. Which they were all happy  
for; an angry OC isn't something you want to deal with everyday.  
  
And Xander was getting back to his normal self at least for the most  
part. All those hurtful things Anya said still rang true, he  
couldn't walk down the street or even leave 'The Magic Box' for  
anything other then patrol. And no one had seen Anya since she left.  
  
"I got a call from Cordy today." The juggernaut told his friends as  
they ate dinner with Ms. Summers. Joyce had started inviting him  
over as soon as she heard how he couldn't leave Giles's shop. So  
she, Buffy, Giles & Xander were sitting down for a family meal.  
  
"Really? What'd she want? How's Angel?" The slayer had gone milky-  
eyed as she asked about her former boyfriend.  
  
"There all alright. It's just that Cor called Willow a few days ago  
to just check in. I'm guessing Wills told her to call me." He didn't  
seem all too happy about it but there wasn't any sadness in his  
voice either.  
  
"It was the first time we talked since she went to live in LA. She  
sounded really happy too." Even now years after their break up he  
still sounded guilty when he spoke of her.  
  
Joyce leaned over and patted his hand. "That's what matters, isn't?  
That she's happy." Joyce, ever the mother hen. Always ready to make  
one of 'her kids' feel better.  
  
"Yeah, that's what matters. So any word on Adam?" No one commented  
on how fast he changed subjects.  
  
"Not a peep. You know for a supposedly bad ass cyborg demon he seems  
to hide a lot." The blond slayer sounded bored. She didn't like it  
when the demons acted like scared bunnies.  
  
"Don't worry honey. You'll get him." Maybe Mrs. Summers was a  
cheerleader when she was younger? She surely had the looks for it,  
even now. Something Giles was very aware of. "If we only knew where  
he was he'd be toast. After all its one demon against a slayer, two  
super witches, an army of soldiers, and Xander pretty much superman  
now."  
  
Joyce saw Xan blush ever so slightly under her praise. She knew he  
wasn't used to it, and that simple fact broke her heart.  
"Enough shop talk. Let's eat." She served the roast beef, peas, corn  
and potatoes. In all it was a wonderful meal. And with both Giles  
and Mrs. Summers watching there was no way Xander could refuse.  
Giles had taken it upon himself to make sure his young friend ate  
three times a day.  
  
#RING# #RING#  
  
"Who could that be?" No one called after 6pm unless there was  
trouble, Buffy's mom thought to herself.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy was the first to the phone. She listened closely  
hoping it wasn't something bad. But the way her eyes widened in  
shock everyone's hope for that was dashed.  
  
"Sweet heart, what is it? Is everyone all right?"  
  
"It was the hospital." The slayer had a very deep caught in the  
headlights' look in her eyes.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Xander's deep voice brought her out of the  
deep thoughts she had submerged herself.  
  
"Its Faith. She's awake."


	9. part 9

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 9  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

Any further talk about the rogue slayer was halted until everyone  
was called and made to come over to Buffy's house as soon as they  
could. The news did hurry them all along.  
  
"Awake? What do they mean awake? Do people just wake up from a coma  
like poof, hey I'm awake." Willow's worried ramblings had been all  
anyone had said.  
  
Buffy and Riley had at once taken off to the hospital. Which left  
the witches, the powerhouse of a mutant, and a worried mother. Giles  
had gone home to call 'The Council.'  
  
"Just calm down Wills. Buffy will tell us when she gets back." But  
Willow was just too worried to listen. "She's dangerous and insane!  
Buffy should have let you come with her." Buffy had thought it  
better not to bring Xander with her. If Faith was better she didn't  
want to scare her. And if she was still dangerous Buffy didn't want  
to clue the rogue slayer into everything yet.  
  
"She knows what she's doing," just then Buffy and Riley walked  
in, "and here they are." Buffy looked worried. Riley who had never  
met Faith didn't look as scared as he should be.  
  
"Faith, she knocked out a girl and took her clothing. She could be  
anywhere." With a defeated air about herself she sat down in the  
nearest chair. "I...I wished she had changed. After the dream when  
she warned me about the mayor I thought she had."  
  
"So we saddle up and go hunting?" Riley looked far too happy about  
all this. Maybe it was the chance to test himself against a slayer  
that wouldn't hold back for his sake. Which was pretty damn  
stupid. "No, you're still hurt. Xander and I will go looking for  
her. You all help Giles."  
  
Adam had poked Riley in the side with his spiked arm a few days  
back. So Riley wasn't at one hundred percent yet, and even if he  
were Buffy wouldn't have let him come anyway.  
  
"Come on, she's just one gal." The Ohio born soldier didn't know  
what all the fuss was about.  
  
"And the fact that you just called Faith a gal just makes it even  
more obvious that you don't know her."  
  
"She's just one girl that just woke up from a nine month coma." Male  
pride made it hard for him to let his girlfriend go out to fight the  
bad guys without him.  
  
"She's not a girl. She's a slayer." And that was that, Buffy refused  
to hear anymore about it.  
  
"Hey Tara, toss me my helmet." Xander said with a smirk. It was a  
long going joke between the two. The blond witch once tried to pick  
up his large black helmet and bring it to him only to fall on her  
butt from the weight of it.  
  
Tara's response was to chunk a roll at his head. "Ouch, why you  
wicked witch." He walked over and grabbed his helmet and put it on  
and then Willow clasped it up for him.  
  
Then he pointed his finger playfully at the shy witch, "You and I  
will talk about this need to hit me with bread rolls later."  
  
Then they were gone.


	10. part 10

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 10.  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

Faith was tired and confused. After hearing that the mayor had been  
killed she felt lost and alone again. Something she hadn't felt  
since she met him. He was the closet thing she had to a father her  
whole life and that bitch Buffy killed him, her mind raged.  
  
"You Faith?" A large demon called out to her from a nearby ally  
way. "What's it to you?" She was still weak from the coma but she  
was still sure she could take him if she had too.  
  
"I used to work for the mayor. He wanted you to have this." The  
demon tossed her a large package before turning and walking away.  
She examined the package with mistrust before finally opening it.  
Inside was a videotape and a weird looking hand device.  
  
It only took her a few minutes to find somewhere to play the tape.  
Mayor Wilkin's face popped up with a smile. "Hiya firecracker." The  
dark-haired slayer's heart tightened at the nickname he gave her.  
""So if you're seeing this then it means that I am dead. Well this  
isn't what I had planned but at least you're still alive." He seemed  
happy at least at knowing she had made it. "If I'm dead then it  
means you're no longer safe. See that wacky tool in your hand?"  
Faith looked down at the metal hand device.  
  
"Well this is where it gets interesting. You can't go on like this  
anymore Faith. But that doesn't mean you can't go out with a bang."  
He explained the rest to her and how to use what he had left for  
her. For the first time since she had woken up Faith felt like she  
might have a chance.


	11. part 11

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 11  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

"I can't believe we haven't heard hide nor hair from her. What are  
all the baddies reading a new playbook? One in which they hide and  
only pop up to cause trouble and then disappear again just to piss  
me off?" Buffy did not sound pleased at all. Her and Xander had  
looked all over Sunny Dale to no avail whatsoever.  
  
"I guess we head back home then?" The juggernaut wasn't pleased  
either. Faith wasn't the kind of person to lay low. Not unless she  
had a plan, and that worried him.  
  
The walk to the Summer's residence was a quiet one. When they'd  
giving up looking for the dark-haired slayer Xander caught sight of  
her climbing through the window on the second floor of Buffy's  
house. "Buffy!" He pointed to the window. The slayer broke into a  
run when she saw what he did.  
  
He might be the strongest person on the face of the earth and pretty  
much invincible, but he hadn't gotten any faster. Buffy was running  
through her downstairs window before he could even reach the front  
door.  
  
The juggernaut didn't even waste time opening the door, oh no. He  
busted through it much like Buffy did the window. Shards of wood  
went flying everywhere. But he couldn't waste time with that because  
as soon as he was in he saw Joyce lying on the floor near the living  
room.  
  
"Mrs. Summers! Are you alright?" He gently picked her up and checked  
to make sure she was breathing. Once sure she was he put her on the  
couch and went looking for the slayers.  
  
Buffy and Faith were nothing more then a swirl of kicks and punches  
with no defined winner so far. He was about to grab hold of Faith  
and end the fight when he heard police sirens. It looks like Buffy  
had the upper hand so he knocked down the basement door and hid.  
After all the cops would just blame the nearest mutant for all the  
trouble.  
  
In the living room the slayers were still duking it out. "It's over  
Faith, just give yourself up." Buffy had heard the sirens too. "Yeah  
B, its over. Just not for me." She fixed the magic doohickey to her  
hand and grabbed the blond slayer's with her own. There was a flash  
of light and everything changed.  
  
They both looked at each other strangely before Buffy upper cut  
Faith in the face knocking her out. That's when the police and Joyce  
walked in. "Honey? Are you alright? Mrs. Summers sounded worried but  
Buffy didn't seem to be listening. She was to busy looking at  
Faith's still body.  
  
"Buffy?" Only then did the LA born slayer look up. "You ok?" A slow  
smile spread across her face before she answered. "I'm five by  
five."


	12. part 12

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 12  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

Once all the fuss died down and the police left with Faith, Xander  
finally came out from the basement. Joyce was sitting next to Buffy  
talking. He walked into the room and started towards the two ladies.  
That is until Buffy jumped up and attacked him.  
  
"Wha....?" Was all he could get out as she started to rain down  
punches and kicks. They didn't hurt him in the least, only confused  
him. "Buffy! Stop this right now, why are you hitting Xander?!?" It  
took a few seconds before Joyce's words sank into Buffy's head.  
  
"Xan?" Maybe I should have watched the scoobys for a few days before  
stealing B's body, Faith thought to herself. Xander pulled off the  
helmet and looked at her strangely. "Yeah, what's got into you?"  
Faith would have laughed out load at his choice of words if she  
wasn't so thrown by Xander's new self. "I...I guess I'm just shook  
up. That's all." She hoped he would believe her; her fists were sore  
and bruised from where she'd hit him and he didn't look hurt in the  
least.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you would be. Just no more using the Xanman as a  
punching bag, ok?" Buffy was acting strange, he thought. It had to  
be more then just being wiggy from fighting Faith again. And she  
shouldn't look so pleased at being forgiven.  
  
"Sure Xan, sure." Faith took this time to really look at him. To say  
he'd changed since the last time she saw him would be the  
understatement of the century. How the hell did this happen? She  
questioned herself.  
  
"You sure your alright, sweetheart?" Joyce hoped her baby hadn't  
gotten hurt from fighting Faith.  
  
"I'm...."She stopped herself from saying Five by Five again, Xander  
would no doubt freak if he heard it from 'Buffy'.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little wiggy that's all. Just tired." She hoped  
they'd buy it. God he's huge, she couldn't help but think. This is  
just getting surreal. When did Buffy's little lapdog turn into a  
leather clad giant?  
  
"Ok. Maybe you should get some sleep then?" Buffy's mom told her.  
"Ya, I'll do that. Night." She waved bye to the both of them and  
walked up the stairs to her room to get ready.  
  
Or so they thought. In reality she had only gone as far as the top  
of the stairs and was eavesdropping on whatever they had to say. "So  
Xander, you can sleep here tonight if you want. I don't think Giles  
would mind."  
  
"And wherever shall I sleep?" He teased with an easy smile. His  
smile grew when she started to blush crimson. "I'm sure we can find  
you somewhere." She teased right back, and a blush soon spread  
across the young man's face. I've still got it, she thought with an  
inward grin.  
  
Faith was listening with a bewildered look on her face. Is the  
Xanman shacking up with Buffy's mom? She wondered.  
  
Wouldn't the scoobys have a problem with that? And how the hell did  
he get so damn big? All these questions were bouncing around in her  
head. With a shrug she grabbed a few of Buffy's nightclothes and  
took a bath. After all it had been months since she'd had a bath,  
even if Buffy's body had taken one just yesterday.  
  
By this time Xander and Joyce had stopped the coy flirting and  
gotten ready for bed themselves. The resident mutant went to the  
basement and put away his armor until morning and went back to  
wearing a toga for the night. Joyce had left him with a kiss on the  
cheek for bed.  
  
Of course they had both been joking about where he would be  
sleeping. He would of course sleep in Buffy's room beside her bed on  
a makeshift cot. After all he and her daughter had been friends for  
years and she trusted him to keep himself under control.  
The only person surprised by the sleeping arrangements was Faith.


	13. part 13

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 13  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

"Jesus Xan. Make some noise when you walk." Faith grasped her heart.  
For a big guy, or the biggest guy she'd ever seen he really walked  
quietly.  
  
"Sorry Buff." He told her sheepishly. After all he didn't want to  
start taking after Angel. That and he was having a hard time not  
checking out his slayer friend. He'd slept over enough to know she  
didn't usually wear stuff like that to sleep.  
  
She was dressed in a thong and tight wife beater. Not at all like  
her long pants and baggy oversized shirt she wore every other night  
he stayed. "Looking for something Xan?" Faith teased as she caught  
his gaze. Maybe it wasn't Joyce he was sleeping with, she thought  
with a smirk.  
  
Oh, sorry. Its just that's not at all what you wear most of the  
time." He told her trying his best to keep his eyes on the floor and  
not her.  
  
"What this old thing? You like?" If he was Buffy's new boytoy he  
would know what she wore to bed. Faith thought a little slow on the  
uptake. "Oh, its really....nice. But I doubt Riley would be to  
pleased with the view I'm getting."  
  
Who?" Her voice was already beginning to become husky. Her new green  
eyes were darkening with lust.  
  
"Riley. You know, your boyfriend?" He told her slowly. Buffy was  
acting really weird, he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, right him. Just keeping you on your toes Xanman."  
She had almost screwed up everything. If she couldn't fool Xander  
for five minutes how could she get past B's mom or Giles? She  
scowled at herself for almost jumping him. But he looked so good  
standing there in that bed sheet with all those new and tanned  
muscles.  
  
Of course Buffy wouldn't know a good thing when she had one. Faith  
sneered in her head at her blond counter part. Hope she likes  
prison.  
  
"Right. Enough teasing little old me. Its sleeping time" Not that he  
was sleepy in the least but Buffy had said she was tired and he  
wasn't going to keep her up just because he wasn't tired. "Oh right,  
sleep. Night Xan." With a parting shake of her backside she crawled  
into her new bed and closed her eyes.  
  
Leaving Xander with a strange look on his face. Then he grabbed a  
few blankets Joyce had left for him and made a pad next to Buffy's  
bed and laid down. Once laying down he couldn't help but notice one  
of Buffy's tanktop straps had fallen off her shoulder to show a lot  
of skin. "Oh yes, this is going to be a long night." He mumbled to  
himself.


	14. part 14

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 14  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

Thankfully daylight soon poured through the windows. The night had  
been an interesting one. Sometime during the night Buffy fell off  
her bed and snuggled up beside Xander. She was tossing and turning  
in her bed having one hell of a nightmare. When she fell off next to  
him he was ready to wake her up. But as soon as she snuggled up next  
to him she stopped.  
  
And that's how Faith woke up with her face pressed firmly against  
Xander's shoulder. It took her a minute before remembering all that  
had happened since she woke from the coma.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead. Want to give me back my arm so I can go get us some  
breakfast?" She latched onto his arm sometime during the night with  
a vice like grip. If he'd been anyone else that arm would have  
broken under her strength, but being him it didn't hurt at all.  
"Sure. Can we have pancakes?" She was in a happy mood. She was no  
longer wanted for murder. She had all Buffy's friends to herself.  
And she had, had one of the soundest sleeps in years. And she knew  
whom to thank for that. Xander, always the white knight. He didn't  
even try to cop a feel during the night.  
  
"Of course we can. My, your chipper this morning." Whatever  
weirdness she was dealing with last night seemed to be over.  
"Yep that's me. All chippery." She tried to pull off one of Buffy's  
strange little sayings. Faith was sure she got it off because Xander  
wasn't looking at her odd anymore.  
  
So they untangled themselves from one another and got ready for  
breakfast. Faith got to the shower first and was only slightly  
surprised at her reflection. It wasn't just seeing Buffy's face  
looking back at her. It was that she looked happy. Maybe she'd stick  
around Sunny Dale longer then she expected.  
  
Xander didn't need a shower. One other perk about being him he no  
longer got dirty. It was like filth slid right off him like water  
off a ducks back. So all he needed to do was head down to the  
kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. S. Where do you keep the pancake stuff?" Joyce who had  
sat down for a cup of orange juice pointed out where to find it.  
"Buffy have a craving for them?" She asked as she read her  
newspaper.  
  
"Ya. Guess she got over whatever wiggings she had going after she  
fought Faith." He shrugged as he poured the stuff into the pan and  
began to cook. "Buffy doesn't eat them very often. Most of the time  
it's just cereal and juice."  
  
A few minutes later a fully dressed Buffy walked into the kitchen in  
very Faith like clothing. Tight black tank tip and leather pants.  
With sharp dark green eyeliner on. In all she looked nice, and very  
hot.  
  
"All dressed up for Riley?" The slayer's mom asked over her  
newspaper.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Faith shrugged. It's not like she had ever met the  
guy, but he might be good for a laugh. She thought.  
  
"Here you go. Eat up." Xander piled the pancakes onto her plate. At  
least a dozen and Faith soon covered them with butter. "Thanks Xan."  
She mumbled out threw a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
"Your very welcome. Mrs. S You want a few?" Before she could answer  
he had already piled a few on.  
  
"Thanks Xander." Joyce wasn't going to eat any but it would be rude  
to refuse after all the work he had done on them. And they did look  
and smell very nice.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Xan." Faiths was still busy shoving pancakes into her  
mouth.  
  
"Just taking care of my girls." He said as he turned to fix his own  
plate. Totally missing the look they shared from his comment.  
"Buffy, you need a ride to school?"  
  
"I thought I might play hooky, just for today. If that's alright?"  
Faith tried to sound as innocent as she could not wanting to upset  
the good vibes that were spread throughout the kitchen. If every one  
of Buffy's mornings were this good then why was she such a stuck up  
bitch, Faith wondered.  
  
"Yeah, but don't make a habit of it. Xander, you going to Giles?"  
Joyce asked as she finished off her plate and put it into the sink.  
"Yeah, it's not like I have anywhere else." He sounded sad all of a  
sudden Joyce could have kicked herself. She hadn't meant to remind  
him how he couldn't walk around like everyone else during the day  
anymore.  
  
"Xander, you know I didn't mean it like that." She reassured him.  
Mrs. Summers really hated this town. She hated it before and even  
more after learning about vampires and demons. But the fact that  
most of the town was full of bigots really upset her. "Buffy, want  
to tag along with Xan?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Faith didn't know what the problem was. After all most  
of the mutant stuff had popped up after she had been put in the  
hospital. "Come on Xman."  
  
"Hey help me with this." He picked up his black helmet.  
"Isn't that thing hot?" She asked with a frown.  
  
"Naw." She stopped him from putting it over his face.  
"Why not leave it here for the day? Get some sun. Don't want your  
face to get pasty, do we?" She joked.  
  
She wondered how long he'd been wearing that thing. His skin still  
looked normal so it couldn't have been for too long. But it kind of  
grated on her nerves that he thought he had to wear it, to hide who  
he was.  
  
"Buff," he sounded pained, "its not problem. Besides we're taking  
the back way around town."  
  
She was starting to lose her cool. "Just leave it for the day. What  
trouble could it cause?" Of course she didn't know about how the  
cops liked to beat up those few mutants in the area. Or how everyone  
looked at him like a freak. How could she?  
  
"Just help me put it on. I don't want to cause any trouble. I'm  
getting used to it." And before Faith knew what was happening she  
had wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Maybe Buffy's body  
remembered how to react. Faith thought. It was easier to think about  
that and not the heartbreaking fact that he was starting to get used  
to hiding behind a mask.  
  
"Sure Xan, sure." She gave in. Her mind raged at her for acting so  
soft. That he wasn't really her friend; that he was Buffy's. But  
that didn't stop her hands from shaking as she fixed the black  
contraption over his head. It seemed a crime to her to hide such a  
smiling happy face behind cold black steal.


	15. part 15

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 15  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

The walk was uneventful. Mostly those demons that could walk around  
town during the day took the back roads of Sunny Dale. So there  
wasn't any trouble with normal people. Not that Faith was too  
pleased with the demons scampering away from Xander with horror in  
their eyes, those that had eyes.  
  
To think out of all the inhabitants of the hellmouth both human and  
demon Xander only had a handful of friends. That just pissed Faith  
off.  
  
"So, you planning on getting soldier boy to skip school with you  
too?" Xander asked absently.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah Riley." Got to remember that name, Faith mused. After  
all there's little chance the real Buffy would go around forgetting  
her boyfriend's name.  
  
"You and him aren't having problems, are you?" He hoped not. Riley  
was good for her. Much better then Angel. At least he could take her  
to the movies during the day. It was her chance to have a normal  
life. He'd do anything to keep them happy.  
  
"Naw. I'm just feeling a bit out of sorts today." Damn him, Faith  
thought. Why did he always have to act so damn nice?  
  
Finally they reached 'The Magic Shop'. Giles was there already hard  
at work. The Council had sent down a retrieval unit to pick up  
Faith. And of course they were making asses of themselves every  
chance they got. There were four of them in all.  
  
"This must be the other slayer, Buffy?" The leader asked with a  
sneer on his pompous face.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Faith said nervously. Why weren't they headed  
back to England with a drugged up Buffy? Them sticking around wasn't  
part of her plan.  
  
Xander had been behind the front door once he'd heard the people in  
there. He was debating whether or not to turn around and head back  
to Joyce's basement. But it didn't sit well with him leaving Buffy  
with them. There was just something in their voices that sat him on  
edge. So he walked in.  
  
"Fuck!" At once they were scrambling to get at their weapons.  
  
"Edward, stop this very instant. And call off your men. He's not a  
danger to anyone." Giles leaped into action grabbed one of the men  
by the back of the neck and slamming his face into a bookshelf.  
  
Faith grabbed the nearest two and punched them in the stomach  
knocking the air out of them. Edward was still standing and had a  
pistol aimed at Xander's heart. A deafening 'BANG' filled the shop.  
There's no telling who was more surprised when the bullet hit  
Xander's chest and just bounced off, Edward or Xander himself.  
  
"Wha..." The head of the watcher's strike force didn't finish his  
statement because there was an angry slayer holding him by the  
throat.  
  
"You son of a bitch! You could have killed him!" He was quickly  
turning blue from the lack of oxygen.  
  
"Buff, I'm ok. I'm ok." The juggernaut said it disbelievingly. He  
could see the hole the bullet put in his leather chest guard, but  
there was no wound underneath. Faith dropped the watcher and walked  
over to him and looked for herself.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were bulletproof? I nearly had a god  
damn heart attack!" Her heart was beating so fast she was scared it  
might explode.  
  
"I didn't know. This is the first time I've been shot." Faith  
reached out and ran her hand over his chest were the hole was in his  
clothing.  
  
"Good lord Xander. Are you sure your alright?" Giles asked as he  
held Edwards gun pointed at the four watchers on the ground looking  
up at Xander with dread.  
  
"What the hell is that thing Rupert?" One of the watchers asked.  
He'd seen vampires and some other demons keep coming after being  
shot, but he'd never seen a bullet just bounce right off like that.  
He crawled over to where it hit the ground. It was almost completely  
flat.  
  
"What is it made out of." He whispered as he and the others peered  
at the ruined peace of lead.  
  
"His names Xander! He is not an it, or a thing. Understand?" Giles  
growled out still clutching the gun in his hands.  
  
"What are you going on about Ripper? That thing can't be human. Just  
look at it." Edward pointed at him.  
  
Finally Xander lost his temper. In two steps he made it over to the  
downed watcher and grabbed him by the throat much like Faith had. He  
hoisted the man by the throat over his head. So he was hanging there  
in Xander's right hand at least fourteen feet in the air. His head  
was touching the ceiling.  
  
"Call me a thing again. You hear me! Call me a thing just one more  
time." The other watchers had jumped up and ran to the other side of  
the shop behind the far table. Giles was watching his old 'friend'  
chocking before him with great amusement. Faith was torn. She wanted  
the watcher beaten to a pulp but not dead, and not by Xander's hand.  
She didn't want him to become like her, not him. "Xan, put him  
down." She pleaded. "He's not worth it."  
  
After a few seconds he dropped him. The head of the strike unit  
gasped and tried his best not to vomit. "The head of the Council  
will hear of this Rupert!"  
  
"Get out of town Eddie. Your not welcome." The ex-watcher wasn't  
afraid in the least of idle threats.  
  
"We would but that other damned slayer broke out. She's on the  
loose."  
  
"Why the hell did it take you that long to tell us?" Giles shouted.  
"You didn't ask." He had gotten over his coughing fit and gone back  
to his pompous self.  
  
"Faith's still running around town? Then we should call the gang,  
let them know." Xander walked over and grabbed the shop's phone and  
started to make the calls.  
  
Edward gave the large mutant a wide amount of room to get around as  
he stepped back quickly. 'Buffy' was looking even more worried.  
Why couldn't B have stayed out until they left town? Faith's mind  
shouted bitterly. She still wasn't out of the woods. If Buffy  
convinced one of her friends that she was the real Buffy then they'd  
switch them back and she would be off to England. Either that or  
these watcher bastards would just shoot her in the heart like they  
tried to do to Xander.  
  
Without saying a word Faith took off through the front door looking  
for her hated sister slayer.


	16. part 16

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 16  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

Buffy was walking around town trying to find any of her friends. She  
had to tell them what Faith had done. Those slimy watchers sure  
weren't listening. One of those bastards had even tried to feel her  
up when she was handcuffed.  
  
In minutes she was outside Giles' home looking through the window.  
He wasn't home but Willow and Tara were. She pushed open the door  
and run up to them. "Please don't be afraid! It's me Buffy! Faith  
did some sort of magic thingy and now she's in my body and I'm in  
hers!"  
  
Willow at once jumped back away from the dark-haired slayer, but  
Tara just looked at her strangely. "Tara get away from her she's  
dangerous."  
  
"No Willow, it really is Buffy." Buffy lit up with joy.  
"Thank you so much for believing me."  
  
"It's not that. Your story is insane. Its just that your aura is the  
same as Buffy's." Both Willow and Buffy made 'huh' like looks on  
their faces.  
  
"Think of it like this. You've got two bottles and you switch them.  
Your aura is still the same but has a few spots of Faith's on it. As  
would hers." Willow slowly walked over to stand next to her  
girlfriend.  
  
"Buffy, is that really you?" Buffy launched on her and gave her a  
full hug. "Its me. Thank god you believe me. Now where's Faith?"  
"She took off looking for Fa...I mean she went to look for you once  
the watchers said you got away."  
  
"So is everyone at Giles' shop? Has Faith done anything with my  
body?" Willow nodded as they got into Tara's car. "They're all at  
the shop. And I don't know what she's done with your body."  
  
"I think she just stayed at your house after you got arrested." Tara  
said absently. Buffy winched at hearing the crazy body thief had  
slept in her bed. "But Xander and your mom would know more then me.  
They were there too."  
  
"Xander slept over?" Buffy's sounded strange as she asked. "You  
don't think she'd do anything with him, do you?"  
  
"Of course she would, she's a super slut." Willow told her  
truthfully. At seeing Buffy or Faith's face go stark white she spoke  
up fast. "She would, but Xander wouldn't. He wouldn't just jump into  
bed with her I mean you or well you know what I mean."  
  
"Gee, thanks Willow. That makes me feel much better." She pouted.  
"Buffy, you know Xander loves you. He just isn't in love with you.  
And besides you have Riley."  
  
"Riley! You don't think she's done anything with him do you?" Tara  
pretty much phased out the rest of their conversation after that.


	17. part 17

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 17  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

The day went by quickly. Buffy had explained to Giles and the rest  
of the gang what had happened and they were researching how to  
change them back. No one had been able to get hold of Riley.  
"Xander, can I talk to you for a second." Buffy asked him. "Sure  
Fa..err Buffy."  
  
"Xan, did Faith do anything strange when she was at my house." She  
was trying to play it cool but still very worried. "What do you mean  
strange?"  
  
"Did she....you know." Way to go Buff, she mused. Your making  
yourself sound like a total idiot.  
  
"Did she what? Other then an odd need for pancakes this morning she  
didn't act too weird." They left it at that. Buffy was sure he was  
holding back on her, and Xander wasn't sure why he was. Before they  
could talk more the special news broadcast took their attention.  
  
#Four men with disfigured faces have locked themselves in this  
Catholic church you see behind me with two dozen prisoners. They  
have said they'll kill two an hour until God shows up.#  
  
"I've got to go." Buffy told them as she started to leave. "I'm  
going too." Xander told her. "No, I need you here if Faith comes  
by." Without looking Buffy still trapped in Faith's body took off  
towards the church.  
  
Little did she know Faith had been thinking the same thing and she  
too was making her way to the church.


	18. part 18

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 18  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

Faith had finished off three of the vampires by the time Buffy got  
there. The last one was on top of Faith doing his best to get to her  
throat. Buffy thinking only of saving her body staked the vampire.  
Then the fight between the slayers began anew.  
  
They boxed around the room. Knocking over pillars and beating the  
shit out of one another. Buffy delivered a savage round house kick  
to Faith, but it only seemed to anger her more. At once she rushed  
Buffy and jumped on top of her.  
  
"Murderer!" Faith shouted down at Buffy. "Evil, filthy, murderer."  
She screamed out every word and delivered blow after blow down on  
her. "Sick, dirty, evil." She'd broken down into tears by this time.  
Seeing her moment Buffy used the magic thing Tara had given her and  
changed the bodies back to each other.  
  
The slayers sprang away from each other. Buffy seemed happy enough  
to be back in her body, but Faith was looking at her hands in  
disgust. "No," she whispered, "NOOO!!!" Her voice was thick with  
inner pain and before Buffy could move a muscle Faith had turned  
around and ran out of the church.  
  
She didn't even slow as she saw Xander standing in the back his face  
still hooded behind black steal. After recovering enough to stand  
Buffy began to take up chase after the dark haired-slayer, but  
Xander stopped her.  
  
"Let me go. She's getting away." She screeched.  
"Then let her." He sounded sad.  
  
"You can't let her go. She's evil! She admitted it even." Buffy  
couldn't see his face but she could read the disappointment clear  
enough in his eyes.  
  
"Just let her go Buff."  
  
"NO!" With all her might she swung her fist and hit him in the chest  
not far from were the bullet had hit. He was unharmed, and after a  
few minutes, when he thought Faith had gotten far enough away he let  
her go.  
  
"Was she really that good, huh Xander? Did you fuck her in my body?  
And now you've let her get away." The blond slayer spat each word  
with venom.  
  
"You just don't understand, do you Buffy?"  
  
"What the hell is there to understand? She was trying to kill me  
less then five minutes ago? Or did you miss that?"  
  
He just looked at her with his piercing brown eyes. " She wasn't  
trying to kill you Buff, she was trying to kill herself." He  
continued to look at her until he was sure his words had sunken in  
before he turned around and headed in the direction Faith had run.  
  
Without shame the juggernaut walked down the path Faith had made,  
which lead through town. The people of Sunny Dale looked at him in  
all the ways they'd done before, with fear, mistrust, and hate. But  
he was on a mission and would not be stopped by anyone.  
  
Some racist cops soon found out that when they drew their guns and  
tried to order him out of town. He ignored them as they shouted at  
him words like 'monster' and 'mutie'.  
  
He ignored them when they opened fire on him. The bullets of course  
couldn't harm him. But when they jumped into their patrol cars and  
parked in front of him blocking his way he finally took notice of  
them. And they soon wished he hadn't.  
  
"Turn around freak. We don't want your kind here." One of the cops  
yelled at him. But Xander didn't stop walking.  
  
"Are you stupid or something mutie? I said..." He was cut off by the  
sight of Xander picking up their squad car and tossing it out of his  
way like it was a paper ball. It burst into flames from hitting the  
ground so hard. Then it wasn't which cop could jump into his way and  
make trouble, it was whoever gets out of his way first doesn't get  
thrown out of his way.  
  
He made a trail of destruction all the way to the Sunny Dale train  
station. Most of the people that saw him standing in the middle of  
the train station ran in fear. The bright sun beamed down on him  
making his dark outfit even more pronounced. He ripped the doors off  
the front of the building and walked to the nearest ticket teller.  
  
"When did the last train leave?" He gruff voice boomed. "Ju.....just  
a few minutes ago, sir." The ticket teller was a small man in his  
late forties who was doing his best not to piss himself.  
  
"Where was it going?!?" He was getting angry again. He didn't want  
Faith to get too far ahead of him. He needed to talk to her. "I  
don't think I'm supposed to give out that information." The little  
man stammered.  
  
At once Xander smashed his fists against the man's ticket office  
completely demolishing it. "WHERE WAS IT GOING!!!!"  
  
"LA! S....sir. It was going to LA. That's all I know I swear." The  
small man had crawled into a small ball and scrambled under a nearby  
table. "Please don't hurt me."  
  
If Xander had taken the time he would have felt extremely guilty for  
scaring the man so bad, and for wrecking half of the town. But he  
didn't have the time. He had to find Faith before she could do  
anymore harm to herself.


	19. part 19, the end

Author: MagnusXXN  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: BTVS doesn't belong to me, it's Joss  
Whendon's baby as is Angel. I don't own X-Men or the concept of  
mutants that's Marvel's baby. I just own this story but I don't have  
any money so sue someone else. Part 19  
  
Rise of the Juggernaut

#Special news report! A rampaging mutant was seen in Sunny Dale this  
afternoon. As you can see from the video shots Channel 46 has taped  
the path of destruction is very clear.#  
  
The TV began to show flipped and burning cars, police officers being  
loaded into ambulances. Stores and roads where smashed and torn  
apart. The local train station was the worst. The whole front  
building was demolished and a ticket teller's office was demolished.  
The scoobys were of course in shock.  
  
The remaining watcher team was not in as much shock but in righteous  
indignation. "Not dangerous indeed, Rupert." Edward gloated.  
  
"Where do you think he went?" Willow asked anyone that would answer.  
"He was at the train station, so Faith had to have left from there.  
He's following her."  
  
"Wh...why?" Tara had an idea but thought it was better to keep it to  
herself.  
  
"I think he's worried about her." Buffy said absently. "The mutie  
joined up with our mad slayer? We're going to need more then one  
watcher unit." One of the nameless watchers said.  
  
"He's not joined up with her. He's just worried. He doesn't want her  
hurt." Buffy informed the watchers who she remembered from being in  
Faith's body. "And rightly so. You're not getting her."  
  
"Who the hell is going to stop us? You little girl?" The pompous  
watcher sneered. Riley and Giles jumped up ready to defend Buffy but  
she just sneered right back. "Oh no, not me. Xander."  
  
"You really think one mutie is going to stop the will of the  
Council?" The head watcher laughed as he spoke.  
  
"Ye...yes. I...it doesn't matter if you have four watchers or four  
thousand. Y...you won't get past him." The watchers present could  
easily tell the small strip of a girl before them truly believed  
that.  
  
"So pack up your bags and go back to jolly old England. Your job  
here is over." Riley spoke up for the first time since hearing all  
that had happened during the past two days.  
  
With disgruntled looks the watchers packed up and left. Once gone  
the scoobys began to regroup.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do now? About Xander?" Giles asked.  
"He'll be back. Maybe with Faith or maybe alone. But he'll come  
back."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" The ex-watcher wondered. It was Tara that  
let him know what all the others had figured out for themselves.  
  
"This is his home."


End file.
